blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanza Sentoki/Distorted Sequence
Zanza Sentoki is an officer within the Novus Orbis Sequentia and, along with Yuega Tegi, appears in BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence. Basic Information Zanza is a boss in the game, often supported by Yuega Tegi. Unlike many other bosses, his stats are likely lower than your own party's, but beware. He's capable of outsmarting you. *'Strength': A *'Heat': C *'Speed': S *'Defense': B *'Base Level': ??? *'Base Health': 100,000 hp *'Range': Universal *'Affinity': ??? *'Weakness': ??? Movepool *'Tornado': Zanza releases strong winds which carry numerous amounts of debris meant to chip away at health. *'Breeze': Zanza releases cold winds which rate under -50 degrees Celsius, meant to both damage and cause a status effect. *'Slash': Zanza will use Al Azif to slash at the target multiple times and then stab forward into them. *'Bombardment': Zanza will call upon his own squadron to launch a barrage of tank shells onto multiple targets. *'Distortion Drive - Break Out': Zanza charges at the enemy and pierces into them multiple times before he suddenly calls the oxygen within the target's lung, commanding them to come out. This leaves the target in a near-death status. Skills *'Analyze': Zanza will suddenly examine everyone in your party, and find out everyone's stats. He then uses this in his strategy. *'Inflict': Zanza will perform a buff on himself or others in his group. If used on an enemy, it'll debuff the target. Also when used on an enemy, he can willingly choose to decrease the target's stats to a certain point. :#'Strength Up/Down': Increases/Decreases Strength stat temporarily for ally/enemy. :#'Speedup/Down': Increases/Decreases Speed stat temporarily for ally/enemy. :#'Heat Down/Up': Decreases/Increases Heat consumption temporarily for ally/enemy. :#'Defense Up/Down': Increases/Decreases Defense stat temporarily for ally/enemy. :#'Advantage/Disadvantage Override': Negates/amplifies any and all disadvantages the ally/enemy might have. *'Trial and Error': Zanza will see what attacks are used the most during three turns. During this time, Zanza will skip his own turn, letting one of his partners take it. Once those three turns are over, he will use this information in his strategy. *'Wind Wires': Zanza will attack and stab numerous holes into the target's body, then have winds feed themselves through the target, controlling them like a puppet. :#'Shield': Zanza uses the "puppet" as a shield against attacks aimed for him. :#'Attack': Zanza uses the "puppet" to attack the enemy, with their own moves. *'Barrage': Zanza will command everyone in his group and his own squadron in reserve to bombard every enemy with their strongest attacks. *'Typhoon': Zanza will summon a large typhoon straight at any character who is airborne. This forces them to the ground. Traits Unique Traits *'Genius Strategist': He can not be fooled or tricked easily, and he will make his target feel a false sense of security before wiping them out. *'Enhanced Awareness': He becomes aware of a plan as it nears its third step (turn) and will quickly come up with a countermeasure against it. *'Anti-Boss Presence': Unlike any other boss, his stats are naturally lower than any other. *'Enhanced Efficiency': The cost of heat-dependent moves is reduced to 75% *'Persistence': After being defeated, Zanza will stand back up with half his health back. General Traits *'Unknown Health': Health doesn't display to the enemy. *'Unknown Weakness': Weakness isn't revealed to enemy. *'Unknown Affinity': Affinity isn't revealed to enemy. *'Skilled Close Combat Artist': Physical attacks do more damage than usual *'Sadistic Soul': Bringing down an opponent will bring his stats up. *'Seithr Immunity': In environments with high concentrations of Seithir, this character is unaffected by any involved status effects. Encountered in TBA Plot TBA Category:Distorted Sequence Character Category:Antagonist